f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Leslie Johnson
|birthplace = Walthamstow, London, United Kingdom |death date = |placeofdeath = Foxcote, Gloucestershire, United Kingdom |nationality = |years = |status = Deceased |currentteam = |currentcar = |firstrace = 1950 British Grand Prix |firstwin = |lastrace = |lastwin = }} Leslie George Johnson (22 March 1912 – 8 June 1959) was a British racing driver who competed in rallies, hill climbs, sports car races and Grand Prix races. Career Early Life and Business Ventures Leslie George Johnson was born in Walthamstow, London on the 22nd March 1912. Unlike most racing drivers, Johnson was not born into a family of privelege. Instead the suburb, Watlhamstow, to which he grew up was renowned as one of the poorest suburbs in all of London. Johnson had a rough start to life, as a child he suffered from nephritis and acromegaly which severely damaged his kidneys and lungs. Although he survived this childhood trauma, the consequences of these ailments would have a major impact on his physical strength throughout his life. Nonetheless, even as a child, Johnson's demonstrative willingness to survive and succeed would prove indicative of his character throughout his life. There would be further difficulties to come, during his teenage years. Johnson's father, a cabinet maker had finally managed to achieve the finances to start his own furniture manifacturing business. Although his new business had finally meant he was able to sustain a comfortable income for his family, tragically the elder Johnson died shortly after founding the business. Leslie whom had been learning his father's trade was thereafter forced to take control of his father's business. Now having to provide for his widowed mother and younger brother, Johnson was forced into a business management role whilst still only in his teens. For Johnson, his business interests were always his primary concern in life. Although his feats in motorsport are what he is most remembered for, Johnson never saw his motor racing exploits as little more than a part-time hobby. Whilst he was a naturally gifted racing driver, Johnson was also annn astute businessman. Despite the death of his father, Johnson from an early age was able to successfully grow his furniture manufacturing business into a highly profitable venture. He was described as having philanthropic approach to his business management and was described by Doug Nye as "Quite the most charming, friendly, unassuming and courteous man in motor racing... His furniture factory was an extremely paternalistic, caring concern, in which long-term employees were looked after virtually to the grave. When they became too old for their regular work they might be put onto lighter duties for a lesser wage, but there'd always be something for them, Johnson made sure of that." 1937-1954: Rallying During the mid-1930's, Johnson began his motorsport career in local Rallying events. Beginning his career in a 328, modified by , Johnson first gained prominence when he was the winner of the 1937 Scottish Rally. He had further success in Britain's premier Rally event, the Welsh RAC Rally. During 1938, Johnson put in an excellent performance to finish third in his Frazer Nash-BMW. The following season, Johnson took victory in the 1939 FEC Croydon Rally. His best time of 13 seconds was 0.2 seconds faster than his nearest rival, Kenneth Hutchinson. Heading into the Welsh RAC Rally, the Frazer Nash-BMW cars were expected to be favourite for the victory. Johnson was described as "fastest of all", however he was observed as "spoiling what would have been a very fine time by sliding before the second turn." ''His mistake likely cost him victory, as his time saw him equal his performance of the previous season in finishing third. Despite only participating part-time, Johnson had already established a reputation as one of Britain's best rally racers. It was noted during a wartime retrospective analysis of the British Rallying scene, ''"To name two successful rally drivers of recent years, Leslie Johnson nor Walter Norton has any connection with the motor trade, but by force of superior skill and experience, they will always beat the average motorist in the same type of car." During the war, whilst official motorsport had largely been crippled, Johnson was one of a number of rallying enthusiasts whom took part in the unofficial Chessington Rally of 1941. Sportscars / British Hillclimb In 1938 he was reported to have entered road racing in which he took part in a minor time trial organised by the Light Car Club known as the Buxton Trial. Entering his BMW-Frazer Nash, he gained notice when he '''smote a tree" '' during his run in the trial. In February 1939, Johnson entered the the Colmore Trial to which he was described to have ''"blipped" ''his rival, K. Delingpole at the start. Johnson won the Bernard Norris Cup as well as the Club Team Trophy alongside overall winner, Sydney Allard. At the Kentish Trial in 1939, Johnson was described to have modifications to his BMW-Frazer Nash to which he was described as ''"steadily succesful - its exhaust outlet is now led to a gap in the leading edge of the rear wheel flairing." ''Johnson's efforts in the event were applauded to which he was awarded the First Class Awards. He was being consistently labelled as one of the best time trial drivers alongside Sydney Allard and Ken Hutchinson. In a time trial organised by the Junior Car Club at Brooklands, Johnson took an equal second position alongside Hugh Hunter. At the 1939 Stanley Cup, an event organised for BMW-Frazer Nash drivers at Crystal Palace. Johnson finished fourth in his heat, however ran in third for most of the event before being overtaken on the final lap. At Prescott, Johnson put in some spectacular driving in a time trial that took place in very wet conditions. Johnson was in direct contention for the fastest time of his class. In setting the fastest time on his first run, he was described as ''"sliding so much once that he grabbed the door to steady himself." ''However Johnson's spectacular sliding would cost him on his second run as he failed to improve. Then at the very last moment of the trial, Johnson had his fastest time pipped to which he frustratingly finished second after leading the event throughout the day. At the Horndean trial, taking place shortly after the commencement of the Second World War, Johnson took second position behind one of his lead rivals, Sydney Allard. At the conclusion of the war, Johnson was among those who would immediately return to active motorsport at the first possible opportunity. Johnson was appointed vice-captain of the North-West London Motor Club to which was responsible for organising many time trials. In early 1946, Johnson brought his Frazer Nash-BMW back out of the woodworks for the Lawrence Cup Trial. However his car's first race in seven years had teething trouble and he retired with gearbox problems. Johnson began to consider replacing his Frazer Nash-BMW to which he entered a Talbot for the Elstree Trials. However before the event he reconsidered and opted to enter his old Frazer Nash-BMW. Johnson handed his Talbot over to Peter Monkhouse whom most frustratingly for Johnson went on to win the event in a car that Johnson had entered. Motorcycles With motorsport being decimated due to the Second World War, Johnson was reported to have taken up ''"motorcycle scrambles" ''during 1941 to keep the racing spirit of Great Britain alive. British Hillclimb / Formula 500 Hillclimb Road Testing Johnson was an advocate for the road car, the Humber Super Snipe. During 1952, he and Stirling Moss drove the Super Snipe from Oslo to Lisbon, driving through fifteen European countries in 3 days, 17 hours and 59 minutes. The run was a publicity stunt to demonstrate the efficiency of Humber's latest family centric vehicle. 1947-1950: Formula One Death Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Career Statistics Career Results |||||||0|NC}} Notes